Everything Else
by A113 Cowgirl
Summary: A collection of moments, both significant and sweet nothings, of the Chief and Chiefess of Berk.
1. Warm Moments

**Warm Moments**

 **(Set between HTTYD 1 & 2)**

They always took advantage of unseasonably warm days. Living in an ice-ridden, winter hell like Berk made one treat a sunny day like a holiday. Hiccup and Astrid were no exception.

Their dragons napped like cats, peacefully sprawled out in the warm sunbeams near the owners in the grassy cove. The occasional content sigh or yawn wafted from the Night Fury and Nadder.

"Ugh, can this weather please never end." Astrid cooed as she stretched happily from her place on the grass. Beside her, Hiccup smiled.

"On Berk? Not likely." He lay on his back, one hand under his head and the other wrapped around Astrid's torso. She rolled over to face him and rest her cheek on the skin between his chest and shoulder.

"Well then let's make the most of it while it's here." She said through closed eyes. Unbeknownst to her, he watched her cuddling up against him with a goofy grin on his features. She laid there on him, lips in the most content smile he'd ever seen and breathing like sleep. She still looked as godly to him as she always had, and his childhood crush on her hadn't faded in the slightest.

"You know, I still have trouble believing any of this is real." He thought aloud. At this she opened her eyes and met his.

"Whatta ya mean?" she asked. He softly shrugged under her weight, smiling smugly as he spoke.

"You. That we're like this, the fact that you'd give me the time of day, much less let me call you mine. I still occasionally wonder when I'm going to wake up." She chuckled and snorted at the indirect compliment.

"Oh, stop the flattery. You're not so bad yourself." She teased with a warm smile, poking his ribs. He closed his eyes and tugged her closer to his side, if that were possible.

"You're quite the catch, is all I'm saying. No surprise you made me love you." And with that, he settled back into the grass an exhaled deeply.

"You love me?" her simple question interrupted his peaceful momet, and made his eyes snap open. Had he said that out loud?

 _Oh shit._

His arm left her as he sat up and began to fumble for an answer.

"I, uh- well, what I meant was that I- uhm…" she followed him and pushed herself up to a seated position, grinning slyly as she watched him fluster himself. At this point, their dragons had woke to their commotion and were watching the exchange curiously.

"I didn't mean that I, well I don't want to intrude or anything, I just… oh boy." He hung his head, cheeks glowing red. He was rescued by the brilliant sound of her laughter.

"Oooh, sorry. That was just too fun to watch." She placed a tender hand on his shoulder, and leaned toward him. "I love you too, you big dork. I thought that was obvious enough." She said gently, with a warm smile.

"You… you do?" there was hope in his tone.

"Of course I do." She said, as if he had asked if the sky was blue. "What would make you think I didn't?"

"Well, as I was saying- you're a bit out of my league." He was only partially serious. She guffawed and waved the idea out of the air with a motion of her hands.

"What league? You're the savior of Berk, a future chief- a paver of ways. Not to mention smart, heroic, kind… lots of things to love."

Before he could respond, she proved her point by pressing her lips to his, only winding her arms around his neck when he returned the kiss. They fell back into the grass, lips locked and embracing one another for uncounted moments.

"Oh, and you're a good kisser." She added after their lips had parted. He laughed aloud.

"Not so bad yourself, m'lady." Her head returned to his chest and they laid peacefully in the sunbeams once again, relishing in the warmth of the moment.

"Say it again, just because I want to hear it." She requested. He complied with a grin.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Occupational Hazard

**Occupational Hazard**

 **(Set after HTTYD2)**

"Well, isn't my wife looking fetching tonight?" the compliment served as his announcement that he was home, which he said as he closed the door behind him. It was well past sunset and their home was almost dim by firelight.

Astrid paused in her undressing to turn to him with a grin.

"Where have you been all evening? Your fetching wife has been serving as chief in your absence." She teased, interrupted by his welcoming kiss and arm around her waist.

"You say that as if it's out of the ordinary. I don't know why they ever gave me the title in the first place when you're clearly the woman for the job."

"Because they knew I'd do it anyway." She smirked. "You never answered my question, what've you been up to?" she began un-lacing and un-buckling his complicated outfit as they conversed.

"Oh, the usual. Sailing the skies and documenting the land. Just lost track of time and location a bit." He explained as they both fiddled with buckles.

"Sounds fun, I would've joined you if I had known." She added passively, hoping he'd agree. He retorted as he slipped off the last of his suit.

"Astrid, you know you're not in any condition to be exploring like that right now." He responded gingerly but sternly.

"Hiccup, stop treating me like I'm made of paper! I'm only a few months along!" she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not trying to, sweetheart, I just know that you're prone to be a bit fearless. I trust you to take care of yourself and I don't mean to boss you around or anything, but you know I worry." He helped her into her nightgown as he spoke.

"Oh trust me, I know that. I just want you to treat me like normal, instead of an incubator." She reasoned, then caught his eye and held his gaze with a hint of seriousness. "I'm still me, Hiccup." He sighed.

"I know that, I do. I'm just so terrified of what may happen if you were to take one nasty fall, or take a dragon tail to the stomach." She could hear the tension in his voice, so she took his jaw in the palm of her hand.

"Hey, I promise you that I'm just as protective as you are. Just… in a different way." The worry in his expression softened to a comforted smile. "Can you trust me to take care of both of us? I mean, not like you have much choice- unless _you'd_ rather be the one carrying." She was rewarded with a laugh.

"Alright, alright. I'll try to lay off a bit. You are the toughest person I know, after all." They shared a grin before he brought her lips to his own.

"Welp, I'm ready for bed. I'm exhausted after a long day of dragon racing." She confessed playfully. He laughed as she dove into their bed, awaiting his reaction.

"Aw, come on!" he defeatedly crawled in beside her, wrapping an arm around her and holding her to his side. "There really is no slowing you down." And he pecked her temple with a hand to her risen stomach.


End file.
